changer
by aele
Summary: elle s'appelle Sibel. Elle est la soeur de Dorian, qu'ils appellent Camus. Et ils ont juré que tout changerait pour elle ... [FIC TERMINEE]
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : aele

Base : saint seiya

Disclaimer : ils sont pas a moi … (essuie sa petite larme)

Note : on ne parle pas trop des chevaliers dans le prologue et le premier chapitre, mais c'est juste le temps de présentation de l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira

PROLOGUE

Une jeune fille court vers une cabine téléphonique, un enfant de moins d'un an dans ses bras. Elle est fatiguée, respire par saccades, comme après une très longue course. Elle se précipite vers le téléphone, insère l'argent demandé et tape fébrilement un numéro. La tonalité la fait frémir. Elle guette à travers la paroi transparente, attentive à la moindre personne qui passe dans cette rue principale de petit village de plaine.

Une voix masculine la distrait une seconde de son observation, mais elle continue bien vite tout en parlant rapidement. La ligne a des interférences typiques des lignes longues distances.

«- Allô ?

- Je dois parler à Dorian tout de suite.» Silence de l'autre côté.

«- Je suis Dorian.

- Je suis au village d'où vous êtes parti. Venez nous chercher, s'il vous plait. Elle vous le demande. Elle n'est pas là, mais elle m'a dit quoi faire dans ce cas.

- Qui ?

- S'il vous plait, venez nous chercher. Faites-le pour Sibel.»


	2. là où tout commence

Une jeune fille retombe lourdement sur le sol. Elle ne proteste pas, elle sait que c'est la punition pour avoir tenté de s'enfuir. Déjà blessée quand ils l'ont rattrapée, elle ne peut plus se défendre contre les coups qui pleuvent sur elle depuis une éternité. Mais cela ne lui importe pas. Elle sait que les deux autres sont sains et saufs. Elle reçoit un autre coup au ventre. Elle ne crie pas, n'a plus la force pour ça. Elle attend la fin. Mais elle sait que celle-ci ne viendra pas tout de suite.

Allongée par terre, dans la cour intérieure de la _maison de jade_, ainsi appelée de par sa matière de construction, entourée des autres filles de la maison, elle sait que sa correction servira d'exemple pour toutes.

Le voile qui lui masque le visage tombe, révélant son visage à toutes les personnes présentes. Les filles retiennent leur souffle. C'est la première fois qu'elles la voient sans. Des chuchotements se répandent.

Une voix s'élève, faisant taire immédiatement toutes les personnes présentes, même les gardiens.

«- Tu as voulu t'enfuir, en emmenant ta servante et ton fils. Cet acte mérite punition. Tu as bravé les lois, assume les conséquences. Mais avant, réponds-moi. Où est passé la servante et ton fils ? Où sont-ils ?

- Je ne sais pas.» Le sang lui coule dans les yeux, sur son bras blessé, jusqu'à tomber par terre en petites gouttes. Elle entend le petit flop de chaque goutte. Elle sait qu'elle en a perdu trop.

«- Tu mens !» la voix se fait accusatrice.

«- Pourquoi mentirais-je ? Je lui ai dit de partir, en emmenant mon fils. Elle sait comment faire. Et j'ai confiance en elle. Ils ne reviendront pas.

- Que lui as-tu dit ? RÉPONDS !

- …

- Tu fais ta forte tête ? Voyons si tu résisteras plus que lui.»

Elle lève la tête pour voir, les mains clouées sur une planche, Axel, le chef de ses gardes. Des blessures de toutes sortes parcourent son corps recouvert d'un simple pagne, malgré la froideur de l'aube. Le jeune homme, un athlète aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux noirs, est inconscient.

Deux gardes la saisissent et la lient à côté du jeune homme. Elle le regarde, l'appelle, mais devant le manque de réaction, elle ne peut qu'accepter le fait qu'il soit trop tard pour lui. La voix reprend, accusatrice, grave, un peu folle.

«- Vous avez voulu enfreindre mes règles. Que votre punition serve d'exemple. Je suis déçu par ton comportement. Avec tout ça, tu ne m'as même pas expliqué quel rôle avait eu Axel, lui à qui j'avais demandé expressément de vous surveiller.»

Une idée fixe la taraude : le faire parler le plus possible, pour laisser le temps à sa servante de s'enfuir. Qu'elle mette son fils à l'abris.

«- Il était … mon amant. Je l'aimais.

- Tu … ton … NON ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu dois m'aimer moi !

- Je ne peux pas. Je l'aimais lui.

- JE REFUSE ! C'est moi qui t'ai tout donné ! Qu'avait-il à t'offrir de plus que moi ? Il était sans-nom, orphelin, je lui ai donné toute son éducation ! J'ai un nom, une richesse matérielle, et je t'ai tout donné ! Alors pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ?

- … Je ne sais pas. C'est lui que j'aimais.

- Et maintenant ?» L'homme semblait avoir oublié les filles et les gardes autours.

«- Tu l'as tué. Mon cœur est mort. Je ne suis plus rien.

- Je te donnerai un nom. Tu auras toutes les servantes que tu voudras, les bijoux, les habits, tout. Tu seras quelqu'un, tu es quelqu'un. Ma favorite.

- Il est mort.»

La voix de la jeune fille faiblit. Sa tête se penche, retombe sur son torse. Elle se laisse pendre à ses liens, malgré la douleur qui irradie de son bras blessé et des coups qu'elle a reçu. L'homme se durcit. Son visage s'assombrit. D'implorant, il passe à furieux.

«- Alors tu mourras. Gardes ! Appliquez la sentence pour tentative de fuite. Il est ironique, Sibel, de voir que c'est la deuxième fois que tu es punie depuis que tu es là, et qu'à chaque fois, c'est pour le même motif.»

L'homme se détourne et prend place sur un siège installé en face de la jeune fille. Les gardes s'approchent, fouets, bâtons et autres instruments à la main. Le premier coups tombe. D'autres suivent. Douleur. Cris des filles. Rires des gardes. Douleur.

Au moment où elle ne peut plus tenir, à la limite de l'inconscience, elle s'aperçoit que les coups se sont arrêtés. A la place des gardes se tient un homme à la chevelure noire bleutée, à la stature droite, au visage impassible. Elle sourit à l'hallucination.

«- Adieu Dorian.»


	3. la où elle se réveille

Elle se réveille dans un grand lit confortable, dans une chambre qui l'est tout autant. Tous ses membres lui font mal, et elle a un mal de tête insoutenable. Elle essaye de s'asseoir, mais la douleur est trop forte et elle retombe mollement. Son bras gauche est plâtré de l'épaule au poignet. Des bandages lui recouvrent le corps. Elle reste là, à se demander où elle est, attendant que quelqu'un vienne.

Est-elle morte ? Cette chambre ne ressemble pas à l'enfer ou au paradis tels qu'elle se les étaient imaginés. Pourtant, elle devait être morte. Elle se rappelle la fuite, les coups, Axel, les coups, et, avant de s'évanouir, la vision de Dorian. Oui, Dorian ne peut pas être venu la chercher, donc elle doit être morte. La tristesse assombrit son regard. Morte. Elle aurait tant voulu revoir son fils encore une fois.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre, et un homme entre. Il est grand (1m85 à vue de nez), basané, cheveux bruns, yeux bruns foncés, musclé (ça c'est un sportif ou elle ne s'y connaît pas). Il sourit en voyant qu'elle a les yeux ouverts et fait demi-tour après un rapide "je reviens".

Effectivement, il revient, mais accompagné. Il y a avec lui l'homme qui ressemble à Dorian, Eléa, sa servante, et une femme aux longs cheveux mauves qui lui sourit gentiment. C'est Eléa qui parle.

«- Le docteur est prévenu, il va arriver. Tu m'as fait tellement peur. Cela fait presque trois semaines que tu es inconsciente. Je les ai obligés à te laisser ton voile, seul le docteur a eu le droit de l'enlever. Personne n'a vu ton visage. As-tu mal quelque part ? Veux-tu quelque chose en particulier ? A manger ? A boire ?»

L'alitée refuse d'un mouvement de tête.

«- …» Les mots ne veulent pas sortir. Elle essaye, mais aucun son ne sort. Quand elle réussit, sa voix est rauque, méconnaissable. « Lé … Lénaïc ?»

Eléa sourit. Ce simple sourire rassure Sibel, qui arrête de vouloir se lever.

«- Il va bien. C'est Celiano qui s'en occupe pour le moment. Tout le monde l'adore, il est gentil comme un cœur.»

Elle sourit. Lénaïc a toujours eu cet effet.

Un homme en blouse blanche entre. Il la regarde et demande à tous de sortir. Eléa reste, prétextant qu'elle connaît bien Sibel et que celle-ci risque d'envoyer paître le docteur. Celui-ci sort ses divers instruments et l'ausculte des pieds à la tête. Lorsqu'il a fini, il rappelle tout le petit monde qui attendait derrière la porte, accompagné d'un petit garçon aux cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux.

Le petit garçon tend les bras vers elle, et un homme aux cheveux bleus assez décoiffés, aux yeux bleu océan et au visage assez fermé le pose à côté de sa tête. Le petit l'embrasse en souriant et en babillant. Le docteur prend la parole.

«- Cette jeune fille est dans un état pitoyable. Elle ne peut ni bouger toute seule, ni, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, parler facilement. Mais elle a eu énormément de chance, car aucun tendon, nerfs ou articulation n'est gravement touché, ce qui lui permettra de se remettre entièrement de ses blessures. Elle doit rester alitée pendant encore un moment, se reposer, reprendre des forces. Pour son bras gauche, l'os a cassé net, ce qui facilitera la guérison, et la balle n'est pas allée profondément dans le muscle. En revanche, j'aimerais savoir qui l'a mis dans cet état et dans quelles conditions.»

Tous se tournent vers elle. Elle ne répond pas, regarde son fils qui joue avec ses cheveux. Elle a décidé de ne pas répondre. Pas à ces questions.

Elle se tourne vers une personne qui avait disparu de sa vie longtemps auparavant. Il n'a pas tellement changé des derniers souvenirs qu'elle en a. Il est devenu grand (elle pencherait pour le mètre 84), ses cheveux lui tombent en dessous des épaules, il a un air neutre, ses yeux bleus seuls peuvent laisser voir ses émotions à ceux qui savent les déchiffrer.

«- Dorian ?

- Ravi de te revoir.» Aucun sourire dans la voix ou sur le visage, à la consternation des autres.

«- Tu ne devais aider qu'Eléa et Lénaïc.

- C'aurait été de la non-assistance à personne en danger.»

Elle acquiesce. Les autres les regardent avec des yeux ronds. Excepté Eléa, qui la connaît, ils doivent penser à un manque de chaleur dans les retrouvailles.

Elle ferme les yeux. Sa tête l'élance. Elle s'endort avant que tout le petit monde réuni dans sa chambre ne soit sorti, dirigé par Eléa.

Un mois. Un mois qu'elle est là. En parlant avec Eléa et ceux qui viennent lui rendre visite, elle a appris qu'elle est en Grèce, au Sanctuaire, que son frère se fait appeler Camus, qu'il est une des personnes les plus respectées, et que personne ne la frappera plus. Oh joie.

Le médecin l'a laissé partir au bout de quinze jours à condition qu'elle ne se fatigue pas, et son frère l'a installé dans son temple. Eléa vient tout les jours l'aider et lui tenir compagnie. A la grande stupéfaction de Sibel, son frère se trouve être Milo du Scorpion, ce qui ne les sépare pas trop.

Tous les chevaliers sont venus faire connaissance. Elle s'entend avec tous, mais préfère parler avec Shun, Mu, Kanon, Aiola et Ayoros. Ils lui ont raconté les guerres saintes qui se sont déroulées. Celiano, que les gens appelaient avant Masque de Mort, vient tous les jours s'occuper de Lénaïc et jouer avec lui.

Enfin, un matin, le docteur l'autorise à faire quelques pas. Les chevaliers, pour l'occasion, ont envahi le temple du verseau. Camus l'aide à se mettre debout. Il lui lâche le bras, mais reste à côté quand même. Elle fait un pas hésitant, puis un autre. Elle parcourt ainsi une dizaine de mètres avant que ses jambes ne lâchent. Camus la rattrape avant de la rasseoir sur le fauteuil qu'il lui a attribué. Elle est en nage, mais radieuse. Tous les chevaliers lui sourient.


	4. là où ils réfléchissent

Sibel marche rapidement vers les arènes. En huit mois, elle a récupéré toutes ses capacités. Elle peut désormais aller où bon lui semble. Elle va récupérer Lénaïc qui est parti s'amuser aux arènes. Elle croise Aiola et Ayoros. Elle s'arrête et ils parlent pendant un moment. Les deux frères lui racontent les exploits de son fils, qui n'a pas arrêté de lancer des petits sacs d'eau froide à ceux qui s'entraînaient. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

«- Lénaïc est ma grande fierté.

- Il ressemble à Dorian. Physiquement, du moins.

- Il a les yeux de son père, et son esprit farceur. Mais c'est vrai. Il a nos cheveux, nos manières, notre visage.

- Nos ? Notre ?

- Dorian a les même, et moi aussi. C'est de famille.

- Camus n'a pas l'air d'être enchanté d'avoir un neveu et d'avoir retrouvé sa sœur.

- C'est parce que vous n'avez pas l'habitude.

- Et toi tu l'as ?

- Je connais Dorian et puis … Le père de Lénaïc était pareil.»

Son visage se ferme, se fait fuyant. La tristesse qui réside continuellement dans ses yeux s'accentue.

«- Tu veux nous en parler ?» propose gentiment Ayoros.

Elle refuse de la tête. Elle sait que ça ne sert à rien. Elle a toujours refusé de parler de ce qui leur était arrivé, et Eléa ne peut tout savoir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croient.

Les deux frères se regardent, gênés. Sibel leur est sympathique. Elle a conquis le Sanctuaire avec sa gentillesse et sa beauté mélancolique. De taille moyenne, elle a de longs cheveux noirs bleutés toujours détachés qui lui descendent jusqu'à mi-cuisse, des yeux bleus où la tristesse a une place constante. Un voile recouvre son visage en permanence, seule Eléa a le droit de la voir sans. Elle est toujours prête à aider les autres, réconforte les apprentis et conseille ceux qui lui demandent. Mais même avec toute la vie qu'il y a au Sanctuaire, rien ne semble pouvoir la détourner de sa tristesse.

Elle les salue et continue son chemin. Ayoros observe son frère.

«- J'ai l'impression que tu deviens bizarre avec elle.

- Je déteste la voir pleurer.

- … Et ?

- Et quoi ? J'aimerais qu'elle fasse un vrai sourire et qu'il y ai moins de tristesse dans ses yeux. C'est tout.

- Si tu le dis.

- Je te l'assure, même. Tu viens manger à mon temple, ce soir ? Il y aura aussi Marine, Milo et Aldébaran.

- Ca va avec Marine ?

- Elle parle déjà mariage.

- C'est une bonne chose, non ?

- Je sais pas. Je suis pas prêt pour le mariage.»

Ayoros éclate de rire.

«- Personne n'est prêt pour le mariage.»

Continuant de parler, ils remontent vers le temple du lion.

La nuit est tombée sur le Sanctuaire. Assise à l'entrée du onzième temple, Sibel regarde les étoiles. Son frère lui a souvent dit que lorsqu'elle a des problèmes, il faut qu'elle en parle aux étoiles, que celles-ci sont les seules constantes à espérer dans une vie. Après un an d'observation des étoiles en Grèce, elle peut assurer que tout dépend de la luminosité autour. Elle arrive beaucoup mieux à les voir au Sanctuaire, du fait de l'absence d'électricité et de lampadaires.

Elle sait que la nuit est son seul moment de répit. Le seul moment où elle peut laisser apercevoir toute la tristesse qui lui étreint le cœur. Son frère lui a déjà dit, elle devrait tourner la page, mais elle ne peut pas, pas aussi rapidement. Elle aimerait d'abord pouvoir pleurer.

Qu'elle est donc bête ! Elle ne peut pas pleurer. Elle n'en a pas le droit ! Tant pis. Elle ne pleurerait pas, donc elle ne rirait pas. Malgré Eléa. Malgré son frère. Malgré les chevaliers qui s'inquiètent.

Les chevaliers l'intéressent. Elle se demande comment ils font pour vivre encore, malgré tout ce qu'ils ont vécu. Les bronzes sont plus jeunes qu'elle, mais ils se réjouissent de chaque moment. Les chevaliers d'or, tout en continuant leur entraînement, passent leur temps à s'inviter les uns les autres. Ils ne font pas grand cas de ce qu'ils ont vécu, préférant s'orienter vers le futur. Ca doit beaucoup plaire à son frère, ça.

Elle repense à l'invitation qui a été lancée au dîner. Aïola a enfin mis ses doutes de côté et a accepté d'épouser Marine. Mariage dans six mois. Elle est heureuse pour eux, mais sent son cœur se serrer à cette pensée. Six mois. Les six derniers mois où elle pourra voir son ami librement. Les derniers mois de célibataire d'Aiola. Après … après elle partira sûrement. Elle sait qu'elle n'aime pas Aiola d'amour. Mais une chaleur s'insinue en elle à chaque fois qu'elle lui parle. Enfin, de toute façon, Aiola est à Marine, et elle ne ferait rien pour l'empêcher d'être heureux avec la personne qu'il a choisie.

Mais où partirait-elle ? Elle sait ne pas avoir de maison qui l'attende. Elle pourrait demander à Dorian. Lui, il saurait. Il lui trouverait une maison, en France, où elle pourrait s'installer. Elle lui parlerait dès le lendemain.

Son regard plonge vers la maison du scorpion. Elle sourit. Si elle ne se trompe pas, il y a anguille sous roche entre son amie et un cornu aux cheveux mauves. Tant mieux. Eléa le mérite. Et elle va informer Mu que s'il lui fait le moindre mal, il devra s'attendre à avoir des problèmes de santé importants, qu'elle y veillerait personnellement.

Encore plus bas, elle peut voir une maison aménagée pour les invitées, en particulier Shunrei, Miho, Seïka, Flamme et June. Seïka a l'air de s'entendre avec son frère. Elle soupçonne aussi quelque chose entre eux. Seika n'a pas encore prouvé qu'elle est digne de pouvoir s'occuper de son frère, à son avis, mais Sibel n'a pas trop de doutes. Si elle a ne serait-ce que la moitié du caractère de son frère –et d'après ses observations, elle est bien servie du côté là-, ça ira.

Elle se décide enfin à se lever. Quitte à parler à Dorian pour la maison le lendemain, autant que ce soit le matin, avant qu'il parte aux arènes. Elle lui dira de se presser. Tout, pour éviter de faire saigner son cœur encore plus en voyant Aiola. Qu'il soit heureux, oui, mais qu'on ne l'oblige pas à souffrir en restant. Elle n'arrive plus à supporter les gens heureux.


	5. là où ils déménagent

Le lendemain, Camus et Sibel partent pour un court voyage de deux jours. En revenant, ils ont l'air tous les deux très satisfait. La première chose que fait Sibel est d'emmener Eléa se promener au bord de la plage pour tout lui raconter. Les chevaliers les voient alors parler avec animation le reste de la journée.

Le déménagement de Sibel et Lénaïc se fait sans fanfare, personne n'est prévenu, et de toute façon, comme le fait remarquer Sibel, ce n'est pas avec les trois sacs d'affaires qu'ils emmènent qu'ils auraient besoin d'aide.

Dorian a trouvé un assez grande maison en Bretagne, près de la mer. Pas de voisins immédiats, petit village, lande, calme. La maison comporte deux étages. Au rez-de-chaussée, une grande pièce faisant office de cuisine/salon/salle à manger. Au premier, une chambre d'amis, un bureau, la chambre de Dorian, une salle de bain. Au second, la chambre de Sibel, la chambre de Lénaïc, une deuxième chambre d'amis, une salle de bain.

Ils n'ont aucun mal à s'adapter à leur nouvelle vie, même si Lénaïc demande parfois à sa mère si il pourra voir Celiano bientôt.

Au Sanctuaire, les premiers à s'inquiéter sont Aiola et Ayoros, qui avaient pris l'habitude de passer voir Sibel tous les matins. Au bout de quelques jours sans la voir, ils vont voir directement Camus, qui leur apprend la nouvelle d'une voix neutre. Ils alertent rapidement tout le monde, et tous se mettent à chercher les français. Athéna, attirée par le bruit, arrive et leur demande ce qui se passe. A leur grande surprise, elle ne s'inquiète pas, et leur affirme d'un ton rassurant que la française et son fils ont déménagé pour des raisons personnelles. Elle leur explique qu'ils n'ont pas précisé leur nouveau lieu de résidence, mais que Dorian sait et interviendra immédiatement au moindre problème qu'ils rencontreront.

Après un moment de stupéfaction, les chevaliers font pression sur Camus pour qu'il leur dise où ils sont. Les menaces, supplications, et conversations en tout genre n'amènent aucun résultat, à la grande frustration de leurs émetteurs. S'étant aperçu qu'Eléa y allait régulièrement, c'est après elle que les questions sont posées, mais elle refuse de dévoiler quoique ce soit.

Si les chevaliers sont surpris de ce départ, une personne le vit mal. Aiola a l'impression de trahison envers ce silence, mais en même temps, il est triste de voir sa confiance non réciproque et inquiet de n'avoir aucunes nouvelles. Il a laissé Marine s'arranger avec les préparatifs de son mariage, et passe son temps à s'entraîner et à chercher. Pourtant, il sait qu'il aime Marine depuis longtemps, mais il ne peut imaginer sa vie sans un regard saphir à lueur mélancolique.

Oh et il en a marre ! Il n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que Sibel ! En désespoir de cause, il va voir Mu, Milo et Masque de Mort, pour leur proposer quelque chose.

«- Milo, dépêche-toi, on va perdre Camus, si continue comme ça ! s'exclame Mu.»

- Rappelez-moi ce qu'on fait là ? se plaint Masque de Mort.

- On suit Camus pour voir où est Sibel. On retourne au Sanctuaire le dire à Aiola qui voudrait avoir une conversation avec elle. Et si tout se passe bien, tu reverras Lénaïc bientôt, répond patiemment Mu.

- Je ne viens pas pour Lénaïc, bougonne Masque de Mort.

- Mais oui. Et tous ces jeux que tu as inventé ou acheté, c'est pour qui ? le raille Milo.

- Pour le prochain môme qui viendrait naître au Sanctuaire.

- Mais oui, on te croit.

- Encore heureux, si tu ne crois plus la vérité, maintenant !

- Calmez-vous tous les deux, intervient Mu. Camus prend encore un train.

- Et il va où, celui là ?

- Du côté de la Bretagne, je crois.

- Il pouvait pas y aller directement, au lieu de passer par Paris, râle Masque de Mort.

- T'es jamais content, toi.

- Parce que j'ai des raisons d'être content ? Je suis en mission –puérile, la mission, si vous voulez mon avis-, en train de suivre un confrère –qui aurait d'ailleurs pu se téléporter sans problème-, à des milliers de kilomètres de mon temple, sans armure –parce qu'il paraît que ça fait tache dans une foule-, dans une gare surpeuplée, avec des gens qui parlent une langue bizarre, et il pleut. Que demander de plus, vraiment ?

- Milo, dépêche toi !»

Milo, qui regardait l'intérieur d'un magasin de souvenirs, se retourne et vient de mauvaise grâce continuer avec le groupe. Aller chercher Sibel, d'accord, mais ils n'avaient pas prévus que le seul moyen pour le retrouver soit de suivre Camus pour savoir où elle était. Parce que le frère, on croirait pas, mais il est très possessif et protecteur, et il a refusé tout net de dire quoique que ce soit. Eléa aussi reste silencieuse, même face à Mu, avec qui elle s'est mise en couple quatre mois auparavant.

Ils s'installent confortablement dans le train, prêt à y traverser la moitié de la France. Pendant le trajet, tous prennent leurs aises et s'adonnent à diverses occupations. Celiano regarde défiler les paysages, perdu dans ses pensées ; Mu est plongé dans un vieux livre écrit en atlante ; Milo s'intéresse fortement aux françaises qui ont le malheur de se trouver dans le wagon de ce charmeur irrécupérable, mais l'ignorent royalement, avant de décider de faire une sieste.

Arrivés à destination, Ils suivent le plus discrètement possible Camus, qui part à pied à travers les quartiers de la ville. A la périphérie de la ville, ils suivent une nationale. Après deux heures de marche soutenue, soit vingt kilomètres, une pause-repas, quelques coups de soleil et des nuées de mouches plus tard, ils arrivent tous à un village calme, charmant, en bordure de mer. Camus entre dans une maison à l'écart du village, dont un côté donne sur la mer.

Les chevaliers se regardent.

«- Et maintenant, demande Milo, on fait quoi ?»


	6. là où ils veulent s'expliquer

Aiola regarde la plage qui s'étend devant lui. Une maison dont les porte-fenêtres sont ouvertes est la seule habitation visible. Un petit garçon court sur la plage. Il a deux ans et son rire s'envole dans les rafales de vent. Il court pour faire s'envoler les mouettes avant de retourner vers sa mère.

«- MAMAAAAANNNNNNN !»

Sibel le prend dans ses bras. Le petit babille joyeusement.

«- Dis maman, je peux voir ton visage ?

- Pas dehors, mon chéri. Ce soir, quand je viendrai te border, d'accord ?

- Oui ! J'aime bien voir ton visage, pourquoi tu le caches ?

- C'est … à cause de quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas eu le choix..

- Mais il est joli ton visage.

- Ce soir, mon chéri. »

Elle repose son fils à terre, et il repart effrayer les oiseaux. Eléa sort de la maison, un plateau dans les mains. Elle et Sibel s'installent sur le sable. Lénaïc vient prendre son goûter. Les deux jeunes filles parlent avec animation.

Aiola observe Sibel. Ses gestes sont gracieux, harmonieux. Elle semble devenir une autre en face de Lénaïc et d'Eléa, plus libre, plus joyeuse. Comme si elle se cachait en société. Il comprend que cette manière d'être lui a manqué, cette manière de vivre, calme, douce.

Il comprend que cette jeune fille qui l'a toujours écouté depuis qu'elle est au Sanctuaire a pris une très grande place dans son cœur, d'où son refus de la voir partir comme une voleuse, sans avertir et sans adresse où la joindre. Oui, son amie lui manque. Il va la faire revenir au Sanctuaire avant le mariage. Il lui reste deux mois.

Il observe jusqu'au soir, caché dans les dunes. A travers les fenêtres, il voit Sibel préparer le repas, jouer avec son fils, lui lire une histoire, le préparer au coucher (oui, il s'est mis loin et il a une bonne vue, parce que la chambre du petit, elle est au premier). Il voit Camus arriver, et se téléporter avec Eléa, sûrement pour la ramener au Sanctuaire. Il voit Sibel, dos à la fenêtre, enlever son voile et le poser à côté d'elle, sur le lit. Lénaïc passe ses mains sur son visage.

Il pense qu'il a de la chance. Lui aussi aimerait voir ce visage, qu'elle cache à tout le monde.

«- Es-tu satisfait, Aiola du Lion ?» fait une voix derrière lui.

Sursautant, il se retourne. Devant lui se tient la personne qu'il voulait le moins rencontrer ici. Il relève la tête, fièrement.

«- Non, mais je ne doute pas que tu vas tout m'expliquer, Camus du Verseau.

- Ne rêve pas. C'est à elle d'expliquer ce qui lui passe par la tête. Je ne suis pas son attaché de presse.

- Mais bon sang, Camus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, Sibel déménage à l'autre bout de l'Europe, sans aucune raison apparente ? Pourquoi ne peut-on jamais la faire rire sincèrement ? Pourquoi garde t-elle ce voile sur son visage, alors que son fils a dit qu'elle avait un beau visage ? POURQUOI !

- Parce que je l'ai décidé ainsi» répond une troisième voix.

Sibel se trouve en haut de la dune, semblable à une apparition avec sa robe de coton clair. Aiola retient les jurons qui lui montent à la bouche. Il ne l'a pas entendue arriver.

«- Parce que je ne voulais pas que l'on me retrouve, pas qu'on me pose des questions, pas que l'on me rappelle ce que j'ai vécu. Est-ce trop demander, Aiola ? Est-ce trop demander de me laisser tranquille ?

- Non, ce n'est pas trop demander. Mais tu ne résous rien à te cacher comme ça.

- Repars au Sanctuaire avec mon frère. Vous vous entendrez bien, vous avez les mêmes réflexions.

- Sibel …

- Non. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Je suis lasse. Bonne nuit.»

Sibel fait demi-tour et rentre. Elle ferme toutes les issus de la maison. Bientôt, toutes les lumières sont éteintes dans cette maison au bord de mer. Camus s'avance et pose une main sur l'épaule d'Aiola.

«- Elle a choisi. Ne cherche pas à la rendre plus malheureuse.

- J'aurais tellement voulu …

- Moi aussi. Même si vous méritez tous de savoir, ne serait-ce que parce que vous avez été là pour elle, Sibel est une sacré tête de mule. Rentrons.»

Les deux chevaliers s'enfoncent dans la nuit. De sa fenêtre, Sibel les regarde partir.

Une silhouette engoncée dans une cape noire avance le long d'un étroit pont de pierre. Un faux pas et elle tombe sur les pics en contrebas. Un squelette se lève, en position de défense, lui barrant le chemin. D'autres le rejoignent. La silhouette s'arrête.

«- Etranger, nul n'est autorisé à pénétrer dans ce domaine. Bas-toi, étranger, meurs et rejoins-nous, fantômes des chevaliers qui ont voulu avancer.

- Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de me battre. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas, répond une voix féminine. Le maître de ce domaine m'attend, laisse-moi passer.

- Jamais. Meurs, étranger !»

Les squelettes s'élancent. La silhouette recule d'un pas. Elle tend le dos, prête à encaisser les coups. Qui ne viennent pas. Un mur invisible retient les squelettes. Un homme apparaît à côté de l'inconnue.

«- J'arrive au bon moment. Il vient juste de me prévenir. Viens, je t'emmène à Jamir.»

Mu prend la main de l'inconnue et les téléporte de l'autre côté du pont, dans la tour même. Il prépare un thé pendant qu'elle s'assoit à une table. Mu la rejoint avec le thé et s'assoit à son tour. Tout en les servant, il demande.

«- Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Sibel ?»

Celle-ci ôte sa cape.

«- Tu m'as dit que tu étais alchimiste …

- Je le suis encore.

- … et que tu avais des pouvoirs psy importants …

- C'est toujours valable.

- … alors je suis venue te demander quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute, sourit gentiment Mu.

- Voilà, il me faudrait …»

La discussion dure le reste de la journée et un grande partie de la nuit. Sibel explique à Mu dans la soirée qu'elle a envoyé Lénaïc chez Eléa, au Sanctuaire, pour quelques jours de vacances. Ils rient en imaginant la joie de Celiano (ou Masque de Mort, c'est selon les préférences).

Trois jours plus tard, ils sont près à retourner au Sanctuaire. Entre Sibel et Mu se tient un objet aussi haut qu'eux, recouvert d'un voile.


	7. là où elle veut s'expliquer

Ils arrivent aux portes du Sanctaire. Par télékinésie, Mu transporte l'objet pendant leur trajet. Ils vont jusqu'aux arènes, où ils rejoignent Camus le plus tranquillement du monde, comme si Sibel ne s'était pas exilée pendant des mois et que Mu n'était pas parti rapidement sans prévenir personne. Lénaïc court vers sa mère en hurlant, ce qui attire l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes. Eléa saute de joie et court serrer dans ses bras Sibel, qui porte déjà son fils. Les chevaliers accourent, et ceux qui sont absents arrivent à toute vitesse, alertés par les éclats de joie des cosmos de ceux qui s'entraînaient.

Sibel répond chaleureusement à tous et fend la foule pour essayer d'atteindre la plate-forme où Athéna se tient. Après les salutations d'usage, Sibel demande à Athéna si elle peut utiliser la Grande Salle, pour y tenir une réunion qui se déroulera avec elle et tous les chevaliers d'or et divins qui le souhaiteront.

Tous s'empressent de répondre présent et tous montent vers le plus haut des temples, sous le regard un peu jaloux des autres.

Une fois installés, Sibel, qui est restée levée, prend la parole.

«- Déjà, je m'excuse si je vous ai vexé ou fait peur en déménageant aussi rapidement sans prévenir. Je sais que ce n'est pas si simple. Qu'il ne suffit pas de s'excuser, que ça ne fait pas oublier. Je suis partie en tentant de fuir mon passé, parce que je ne le supportais plus, parce que j'avais perdu une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie et que je ne supportais plus de voir les interrogations qui se cachaient derrière vos yeux. Je n'étais pas dupe, vous savez. Mais je dois reconnaître que vous ne m'avez jamais posé de questions.

J'ai déménagé pour oublier tout ça, mais certains de vous m'ont retrouvé. Il y en a même qui m'ont vu. Et là la question a été posée : qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu caches ton visage, que tu sois tout le temps triste ? Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas été très patiente, ni même très polie, mais le résultat est là : j'ai refusé de raconter ma vie. Et en réfléchissant, je me suis dit que vous n'alliez pas arrêter de revenir pour savoir, alors je me suis dit qu'en vous disant tout maintenant, vous alliez enfin arrêter de me poursuivre, et en plus, tout le monde saurait, pas besoin d'expliquer trente-six mille fois la même chose.

Je suis allée voir Mu il y a trois jours, et il a gentiment accepté de m'aider. Donc voilà.»

En disant ça, elle enlève le voile qui recouvre l'objet qu'ils ont apporté. Les chevaliers découvrent un miroir aussi haut qu'un homme, assez large, son tain semble vaporeux, comme si des brumes sont retenues à l'intérieur.

Sibel continue ses explications.

«- Mu a forgé ce miroir pour une tâche spécifique : avec l'aide d'un esprit sachant utiliser les pouvoirs psy, le miroir montre les pensées que l'esprit psy lit chez une personne. Comprenez-vous ?

- Tu veux … tu veux que Mu lise dans ton esprit ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Il va lire mes souvenirs. Et vous les verrez sur le miroir. Es-tu prêt, Mu ?

- Attendez ! s'exclame Aiola. Sibel, tu vas pas me dire que Camus est d'accord pour ça ! C'est insensé !

- Je n'ai rien contre. Je la crois assez réaliste pour savoir à quel point ça lui fera mal de tout revoir encore une fois, et assez grande pour prendre cette décision toute seule. Vas-y, plus vite tu commencera, plus vite tu finiras.

- Merci Dorian. Mu ?

- Je suis prêt.

- S'il te plait, quoi que tu vois, ne lâche pas le lien. Même si tu es surpris.

- D'accord.

- Bien. Alors … bienvenus dans mon passé.»

Sibel ferme les yeux, se concentrant sur ses souvenirs. Sur le miroir, des images commencent à se former.


	8. là où elle se souvient

_Dans un salon, une petite fille de quatre ans joue avec des cubes. Elle a des cheveux mi-long noirs bleutés et des yeux bleus rieurs. Un garçon de six ans arrive, et joue avec elle un moment. Ils sont interrompus par une femme et un homme qui entrent et se criant dessus. La petite fille recule derrière le garçon. _

_L'homme lève la main et frappe la femme. Celle-ci recule dans la cuisine. L'homme, ivre de fureur, prend un couteau de cuisine et en assène un coup à la femme. Elle s'écroule. Les enfants, de la porte de la cuisine, regardent ça les yeux exorbités. L'homme s'acharne sur le corps de la femme, lui donnant des dizaines de coups de couteau. Les enfants reculent et courent s'enfermer dans une chambre. _

_Le temps passe. Le soir est arrivé. Les enfants sont toujours dans la chambre. Le garçon ouvre prudemment la porte. Il regarde dans le salon, et voit son père couché sur le canapé, des bouteilles vides tout autour de lui. Les enfants regardent à la cuisine et voient le corps de la femme à l'endroit où elle est tombée. Ils la secouent un peu pour la réveiller, mais elle ne répond pas. Le garçon prend la main de sa petite sœur et l'amène dans le salon, face à l'homme. _

_«- Maman ne se relèvera plus. C'est de sa faute. Tu m'aides ?_

_- Il faut le punir ?_

_- Oui, parce qu'il a fait du mal à maman. _

_- Il ne faut pas faire de mal aux autres. C'est maman qui me l'a dit. Dis, Dorian, elle aura fini quand de dormir ?_

_- Elle n'arrêtera pas de dormir. Elle ne pourra plus s'occuper de nous. _

_- C'est papa qui a fait ça ?_

_- Oui._

_- Il faut punir papa, alors. Maman elle nous punit toujours quand on a fait une bêtise.»_

_Dorian prend la main de sa sœur, qu'il avait lâchée, et se concentre. Autour d'eux se matérialise une lumière dorée, de plus en plus intense. Il tend son autre main vers son père et la lumière en jaillit, frappant l'homme au niveau du cœur. Celui-ci a à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ses enfants, avant de mourir. _

_Les enfants se regardent._

_«- Il a mal, papa ? Il fait une drôle de tête, interroge la petite fille._

_- Il n'aura plus jamais mal. Lui aussi il va dormir pour toujours._

_- Qui c'est qui s'occupera de nous ? On sait pas faire à manger. _

_- Probablement un orphelinat ._

_- C'est quoi ?_

_- C'est un endroit où il y a des enfants qui n'ont plus de parents. _

_- Et on ira comment ?_

_- Il faudrait appeler quelqu'un. Pour les prévenir. Je vais voir la voisine. Ne bouge pas. _

_- Non ! Je viens avec toi ! Papa il se relève toujours pour me taper, parce qu'il dit que je fais du bruit._

_- Alors viens.»_

_La fillette et le garçon entrent côte à côte dans un bureau. Un homme en costume est assis sur la chaise du visiteur, et la directrice de l'orphelinat les accueille en souriant. L'homme est grand, âgé d'environs 40 ans, des cheveux châtains foncés, des yeux bruns. On voit sur son visage qu'il est habitué à commander et à ce que les gens obéissent._

_«- Entrez, les enfants. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous._

_- Vous vous êtes enfin décidée à nous donner une chambre pour nous deux ? interroge Dorian._

_- Non. Mais ce monsieur l'autorisera peut être. Il a accepté de s'occuper de vous. Vous irez vivre chez lui. _

_- On va partir ? demande la petite fille._

_- Oui Sibel, répond la directrice. Monsieur est prêt à vous emmener maintenant. Tu veux bien ? _

_- Je veux rester avec Dorian ! _

_- Je vous emmène tous les deux dans ma maison, intervient l'homme. Elle est très grande, avec un grand parc. Et si cela peut te faire plaisir, vous aurez une chambre pour vous deux. _

_- De toute façon, on a pas le choix, dit durement Dorian._

- Dorian ! Bien sûr que si vous l'avez ! s'indigne la directrice.

_- Non, parce que sinon, vous nous en auriez parlé avant de remplir et signer tous les papiers._

_- C'est une grande chance pour vous d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui vous accepte tous les deux. Pense à ta sœur, Dorian. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a droit à un foyer ? _

_- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, on a pas le choix._

_- L'aide éducatrice doit avoir fini vos bagages. Vous partez tout de suite.»_

_Avant de monter dans la voiture, Sibel regarde son frère._

_«- Dorian ? J'ai peur. Il est méchant le monsieur._

_- T'inquiète, on y restera pas beaucoup. On partira dès qu'on pourra, ok ? _

_- Oui. Parce que j'aime pas ça.»_

_Sibel et son frère sont dans une chambre, assis sur le lit. Dorian a sept ans, et Sibel cinq. Elle a déjà son visage voilé. Ils parlent à voix basse. _

_«- Tu as compris ? demande Dorian._

_- C'est facile, répond Sibel. Et tu crois qu'on aura vraiment pas de mal à passer ? _

_- Certain. Il faudra courir vite, c'est tout. Et après on rentre. _

_- Pourquoi on s'en va ?_

_- T'avais raison, petite sœur, il est louche, ce gars. Je lui fais pas confiance. On doit partir, surtout maintenant. Et il n'avait pas à te faire voiler ton visage. _

_- Quand ?_

_- Demain, tu veux ?_

_- Oui !» _

_Sibel court. A côté d'elle, Dorian la presse d'aller plus vite. Derrière eux, des aboiements de chien résonnent. Un grillage se profile devant eux. Sibel se tient le bras gauche, qui est blessé. Devant le grillage, ils s'arrêtent. _

_«- Tu t'en vas, déclare Sibel. _

_- Tu viens avec moi !_

_- J'ai mal. Tu t'en vas, je les retiens. Les chiens sont dressés pour suivre l'odeur du sang. Je suis blessée. Ils me suivront. Va t-en. S'il te plait. _

_- On a pas le temps de parler ! Tu viens et c'est tout ! _

_- Le premier qui sort retourne à la maison. L'autre le rappellera plus tard. On connaît tous les deux le numéro. Pars par là.»_

_Les deux se séparent. Sibel part à gauche. Elle court aussi vite que ses petites jambes le permettent. Son bras saigne, laissant de petites gouttes de sang par terre. Les chiens la rattrapent, elle le sent. Elle se force à courir encore plus vite. Son voile claque dans le vent, vole, l'empêche de voir par moments._

_Elle est renversée par terre par un chien qui a bondit. Elle se défend comme elle peut contre le chien qui essaye de la mordre. Un garde arrive et rappelle les chiens. Il porte un pantalon et une veste bleu nuit et une chemise blanche. Il attrape Sibel par son bras blessé et la traîne jusqu'à une villa. _

_Il la jette aux pieds de l'homme de l'orphelinat. _

_«- Sibel, je ne te croyais pas comme ça._

_- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire. _

_- Pourquoi as-tu voulu t'enfuir ? Tu n'es pas bien, ici ? Quelque chose t'a déplu ?_

_- Je voulais sortir. Seule._

_- Et le grillage est le seul moyen qui existe ?_

_- Vous n'êtes pas sensés le savoir. _

_- Où est ton frère ?_

_- Je ne sais pas._

_- Tu ne me ferais pas perdre mon temps, n'est ce pas ? Tu sais ce qui se passe quand on m'énerve ? _

_- Je ne sais vraiment pas. Vous allez me punir, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

_- Quand on fait quelque chose de pas bien, on se fait punir. Ca ne sert à rien de le refuser, il faut assumer et vivre avec. C'est ce que maman disait. Donc vous allez me punir. _

_- N'as-tu pas peur ?_

_- J'assume. Vous m'aviez expliqué les règles, j'ai désobéi. _

_- Les gardes vont te punir. Cent coups de fouet pour la première tentative de fuite. _

_- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi.»_

_Les gardes l'emmènent. Ils l'attachent et lèvent leurs fouets._

_Sibel a treize ans. Elle est installée à un piano, dans un grand salon. Elle joue une mélodie douce, presque triste. Eléa entre. _

_«- Dame Sibel, le chef de votre sécurité demande à vous voir._

_- Fais-le entrer et apporte du thé, s'il te plait._

_- Bien ma Dame.»_

_Un jeune garçon entre. Quinze ans, de haute taille, cheveux noirs en bataille, yeux noirs et intenses. Sibel le fait asseoir sur un sofa en cuir._

_«- Vous avez demandé à sortir, ma Dame. Pour aller racheter des vêtements._

_- C'est exact. _

_- Je suis chargé de vous dire que maître Geoffroy-Théodore a refusé votre demande. _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Votre sécurité. Les environs ne sont pas sûrs … _

_- Avec vos rondes continuelles pour éloigner les importuns ? Dans une rue marchande ? _

_- Ma Dame, le maître a refusé. Je n'y suis pour rien. Je serai ravi de vous escorter dans vos achats, vous le savez. _

_- Je sais, Axel, je sais. Je voulais sortir. Mais j'aurais du me douter que cela me serait refusé. _

_- Le maître a dit qu'il ferait venir des collections ici-même, au pavillon des étoiles, pour que vous fassiez votre choix. _

_- Comme toujours …_

_- Je suis désolé, ma Dame. _

_- Ne le sois pas. Il est tellement persuadé que je vais m'enfuir si je sors qu'il m'enlève toute promenade en dehors du domaine. _

_- Je dois y aller.» le jeune garçon semble gêné. «Il y a une inspection de la garde aujourd'hui._

_- J'avais oublié. A tout à l'heure._

_- Ma Dame.»_

_Le jeune homme s'incline et sort. Sibel retourne au piano et recommence à jouer la mélodie._

_Un orage gronde dehors. La Sibel de quinze ans est installée devant sa coiffeuse et Eléa lui coiffe les cheveux. L'homme en costume, appelé Geoffroy-Théodore, entre dans la chambre, s'assoit sur le lit et les regarde. Eléa a fini avec les cheveux de Sibel et s'apprête à quitter la chambre. Geoffroy-Théodore l'attrape par la taille alors qu'elle passe devant le lit. Il l'assoit sur ses genoux et commence à la caresser. Eléa ne bouge pas, elle se laisse faire. La vois de Sibel arrête l'homme._

_«- Je vous ai déjà demandé de ne pas passer la nuit avec mes domestiques, qu'ils soient féminins ou masculins. Laissez cette fille tranquille, je vous prie. _

_- J'avais oublié que tu tenais à la pureté de tes servants. Il n'y a que dans ce pavillon où les esclaves sont si bien traités. _

_- Ils doivent être en forme pour me servir. Je n'ai pas besoin de domestiques traumatisés. _

_- Il sera comme il te plaira, ma Dame. Après tout, en tant que favorite, tu peux agir comme il te plait dans le domaine. Sauf, évidemment, si cela va à l'encontre de mes ordres ou de mes règles. _

_- Bien. Eléa, tu peux te retirer dans ta chambre. Réveille-moi à neuf heures demain si je n'y suis pas. _

_- Bien ma Dame.»_

_Eléa s'incline et sort. Geoffroy-Théodore la regarde sortir, le désir perçant dans ses yeux. _

_«- Laissez cette fillette tranquille, Geoffroy-Théodore. _

_- Serais-tu jalouse, Sibel ?_

_- Pas le moins du monde. C'est une bonne domestique. Elle fait son travail rapidement et intelligemment. Elle a une belle voix et m'accompagne en contre-chant. Elle est mignonne et son sourire fait chaud au cœur. Mais vous m'avez promis de ne pas toucher à mes domestiques. _

_- Alors je n'y toucherai pas. Viens dormir, Sibel. Je me lève tôt demain.» _

_Sibel rejoint le lit, où l'attend Geoffroy-Théodore._


	9. là où elle se souvient 2

_«- Ma Dame ?_

_- oui Eléa, que puis-je faire pour toi ?_

_- Je voulais … je voulais vous remercier pour hier soir. Vous l'avez empêché de …_

_- Il m'a promis il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne toucherait à aucun des gens de ma maison. Et je ne voulais pas que tu perdes ton sourire. _

_- Ma Dame ?_

_- Geoffroy-Théodore s'y entend peut être au lit, mais ce qui est pris sans consentement implique de terribles conséquences. Ne voulant pas de ce qu'il te proposait, tu aurais perdu ce sourire que j'aime tant. _

_- Ma Dame, comment pouvez-vous savoir que je ne voulais pas ? Je me suis efforcée de ne pas bouger. _

_- Justement, Eléa. Tu n'as pas répondu. Et tes yeux sont très expressifs. Mais Geoffroy-Théodore ne voit pas l'essentiel. Y a t-il autre chose ?_

_- Ma Dame … on dit que sous votre voile se cache un visage défiguré, que votre visage a brûlé un soir. Ma Dame, je sais que je ne peux pas avoir mal à votre place, mais puis-je vous aider à quelque chose ?_

_- Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider, Eléa ? N'as-tu pas assez de ta peine et de tes ennuis ?_

_- Ma Dame, je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais je vous vois chaque jour un peu plus triste. Je voudrais que vous puissiez rire joyeusement. Chaque jour, je vous sens vous éloigner de ce monde, je vous sens partir dans votre propre monde. Je voudrais vous aider parce que … parce que je vous aime bien. _

_- Brûlé … Non Eléa, mon visage n'est pas brûlé. Peut-être aurait-ce été mieux … Approche, Eléa.» _

_Eléa avance de quelques pas. Sibel désigne la place à côté d'elle sur le canapé et Eléa s'y place timidement. Sibel est de dos. Elle enlève son voile et montre son visage à Eléa. Celle-ci porte ses mains à sa bouche, stupéfaite. _

_«- Ma Dame …_

_- Voilà mon visage, Eléa. Comme tu le vois, il ne porte pas de trace de brûlure. Les filles du harem ne l'ont jamais vu, de même que personne au domaine, mis à part Geoffroy-Théodore et toi. _

_- Ma Dame, c'est une honte de porter un voile avec votre visage. _

_- Le choix ne m'appartient pas. Eléa ? _

_- Oui, ma Dame ?_

_- Je te suis reconnaissante pour tes paroles et ton soutien. Tu ne peux pas m'aider, je ne souffre pas physiquement. Mais tu es la première à me proposer de m'aider, et cela n'a pas de prix pour moi. Désormais, je t'interdis de me vouvoyer et de m'appeler ma Dame quand nous sommes seules. _

_- Merci, ma Dame._

_- Eléa …_

_- Excusez-moi, je vais perdre cette habitude rapidement, je le promets. _

_- Bien. Et parle-moi comme à une égale. Cela me ferait plaisir. _

_- D'accord !_

_- Dis-moi Eléa, comment es-tu arrivée ici ? _

_- Je suis orpheline. Je vivais en Italie avec mes parents et mon frère, mais mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Nous étions dans un orphelinat, mais quelqu'un est venu chercher mon frère pour un entraînement quelque part en Grèce. Je suis restée à l'orphelinat pendant un mois encore, et un jour, le maître est arrivé et a signé les papiers de ma tutelle. Cela fait quatre ans que je sers dans ce pavillon, mais pour mon apprentissage, je travaillais dans un autre pavillon. Et tu m'as remarqué et fait venir travailler ici. Et toi ? Tu dois être là depuis longtemps, non ?_

_- Depuis très longtemps, oui. Tu as quinze ans, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es arrivée ici à cinq ans. Vois-tu … je suis arrivée à quatre ans ici. D'un certain côté, Geoffroy-Théodore m'a beaucoup donné. J'ai eu une très bonne éducation. Les meilleurs professeurs. Un emploi du temps modifiable. Il était comme un père à l'époque. Et j'ai grandi. J'ai changé. Et il a commencé ce que tu sais. J'avais un frère aussi. Il s'est enfui pendant que j'attirais les gardes loin de lui. Il était appelé par les étoiles, tu comprends. Il fallait qu'il parte. Moi je pouvais bien rester encore un peu_

_- Appelé par les étoiles ?_

_- Connais-tu les constellations du zodiaque ? Mon frère a été appelé par l'une d'elle, la constellation du Verseau. Je ne l'ai entendu que parce que j'étais de sa famille et que nous étions très liés. Je savais que cet appel ne m'était pas destiné, alors je l'ai fait partir. Et j'en suis fière. Geoffroy-Théodore est aussi attiré par les femmes que les hommes. Il aurait fait de Dorian son jouet, tout comme nous. Et Dorian aurait fait une bêtise. Il aurait été incapable de se soumettre. Je ne sais pas où il est et s'il va bien, mais je le sais en vie dehors. Il serait déjà mort ici. Sais-tu jouer du piano ? _

_- Non, mais tu n'aura pas le temps de me l'apprendre. C'est l'heure de la visite au harem. _

_- Allons leur faire mon voile cachant mon visage. A ton avis, qu'est-ce que ce sera, après les brûlures ?_

_- De quoi ? _

_- Personnellement, je pense qu'elles vont mettre le voile sur le dos d'une déformation._

_- Pourtant, elles sont là depuis longtemps, non ? Elles ont du te voir quand tu étais petite._

_- Il en reste tellement peu de quand j'étais petite. Une, il me semble, n'est pas partie. Elle est la doyenne du harem. Et elle est muette. Allons-y.»_

_Sibel, à seize ans, joue de la harpe. Un homme entouré d'une grande cape qui cache son corps et son visage arrive derrière elle et l'enlace. Elle arrête de jouer et répond à l'étreinte. Elle se sert le plus possible contre l'homme. _

_«- Je pense que nous pourrons bientôt partir. _

_- Nous partons à trois._

_- Quoi !_

_- Je ne laisserai pas Eléa avec ce malade. C'est grâce à elle que je ne suis pas devenue folle, on doit l'emmener._

_- Elle sait se battre ?_

_- Tous les domestiques apprennent à se défendre. Ils sont les seuls à aller quelquefois dehors. _

_- Tu y tiens vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? _

_- Enormément. _

_- Préviens-la. Mais qu'elle ne soit pas un poids._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas._

_- Je dois y aller. Les gardes vont se demander où je suis passé. A bientôt, mon amour.»_

_Sibel marche dans une maison de jade. Elle entre dans une pièce où est rassemblée une cinquantaine de jeunes filles. Toutes se taisent à l'arrivée de la jeune fille, sauf un groupe qui ne l'a pas vu._

_«- Moi je vous dit que la petite Sibel, elle doit bien en prendre son pied. Et elle doit tenir la forme, aussi, elle qui voit le maître plusieurs nuits par semaine. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle doit aimer ça. Et elle n'a pas tort, car le maître, au lit, … et ce voile qui cache ses réactions ! Je parierais que ça cache une horrible malformation !_

_- Tes propos seraient dignes d'intérêt, Manuela, s'ils reflétaient une quelconque vérité. Malheureusement pour toi, tu es dans le faux le plus total qui soit, dans tous les sujets. Maintenant tais-toi._

_- Tu n'aimes pas quand on te critique, hein, Sibel ? As-tu peur de perdre ta place ? A cause de ton visage, peut-être ? Montre-le moi ! Montre-moi ce que tu caches !_

_- Par ordre de celui qui t'a recueilli, personne ne doit voir mon visage. La sentence pour une désobéissance est la mort. Es-tu vraiment prête à tout tenter, Manuela ?_

_- … non._

_- Bien. Restons-en là. Je suis venue pour la gestion du harem. Y a t-il quelque chose qui pose problème ? Le maître envisage de refaire le salon bleu, mais il m'a demandé de vous consulter pour l'aménagement, j'attends donc les propositions …»_

_A la fin de la réunion, Sibel tourne les talons, prête à repartir, quand un poids la renverse et la maintient par terre._

_«- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais m'abaisser à t'obéir, petite putain. Je vais enlever ce voile, et tout le harem verra ton visage. Le maître ne peut pas remplacer tout son harem d'un coup.» _

_Tout en parlant, Manuela attrape le voile et tire d'un coup sec dessus. Sibel baisse la tête, permettant à ses cheveux de cacher son visage. Manuela s'apprête à lui tirer les cheveux pour lui faire relever la tête quand un coup l'atteint à la tempe. Etourdie, elle voit Eléa se pencher près de Sibel et lui mettre son voile en main. Manuela se lève, prête à se battre quand la voix du maître se fait entendre. _

_«- Voilà une bonne preuve de fidélité venant d'Eléa, non ? Et un piteux exemple de l'ambiance qui règne dans mon harem, quoiqu'il ne me déplaise pas que vous vous battiez pour moi. Néanmoins, Manuela, tu étais en tort en voulant enlever le voile de Sibel, et tu le sais. Sibel est ma favorite, et ses ordres viennent avant tes désirs. Tu as enfreint les règles. _

_- Maître, je vous en supplie, ce n'était pas moi, je n'étais pas moi-même ! Je ne recommencerai pas, je vous le jure ! Maître, je vous en prie ! _

_- Tu veux te racheter ? Soit, viens avec moi. Tu te rachètera peut-être. Mais n'y compte pas trop. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je n'hésiterais pas à toute vous remplacer pour garder Sibel. Suis-moi.» _

_Manuela sort derrière Geoffroy-Théodore, l'air vainqueur. Sibel la regarde partir puis soupire._

_«- Elle va mourir._

_- Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! s'indigne une rousse. Le maître a dit qu'il lui pardonnerait peut-être. Ca lui laisse une chance._

_- Le maître ne pardonne jamais, je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Quoiqu'elle fasse, quoiqu'elle dise, le maître la tuera. _

_- Sur ton ordre ! crie une brune._

_- Je ne le verrai pas avant des jours. C'est toujours comme ça quand il tue quelqu'un. _

_- Tu ne dis que des mensonges ! continue la rousse._

_- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? Six mois ? Alors tu ne sais rien. Tu crois ce harem magnifique ? Tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux, tu n'as qu'à claquer des doigts. En échange, tu n'à qu'à lui plaire. Est-ce comme ça que tu vois ta position ? Alors écoute : je suis là depuis près de quatorze ans, et des filles comme toi, j'en ai vu défiler. Aucune n'a tenu plus d'un an. Je connais chacune des habitudes du maître, chacun de ses tics. Je connais ses préférences, ses réactions, je peux deviner ses pensées. Alors ne viens pas me dire que je dis des bêtises. Depuis le temps que je suis là, chacune des filles qui est passée par les portes principales ne sont jamais revenues et j'ai assisté à nombre d'exécutions de celles qui ont bravé les règles. Ne te crois pas supérieure parce que tu lui plais aujourd'hui. Sois-le parce que tu dures.»_


	10. là où elle se souvient 3

_Sibel, dix-neuf ans, est assise sur le canapé de son salon, engoncée dans une couverture en laine. Eléa la rejoint avec du thé. Elle les sert et s'assoit par terre._

_«- Eléa, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'asseoir par terre. Tu peux te mettre sur le canapé._

_- Si quelqu'un arrive et me voit assise comme une invitée, je risque mon poste et ma vie. Et j'aime bien le sol. _

_- Qu'ont-elles dit ?_

_- De ton absence ? Certaines pensent que tu les snobes, d'autres sont au courant pour ton malaise. Tu fournis encore un bon sujet de discussion. La plupart sont rassemblées chez Morgwenn, la muette, pour en parler. _

_- Je devrais y aller._

- Tu viens de faire un malaise, tu es de plus en plus pâle, tu ne manges plus. Il est hors de question que tu sortes. Tu vas rester ici. Je ferai venir qui tu veux pour te distraire, mais tu ne bouges pas de ce canapé.

_- Eléa, sais-tu ce que j'ai appris ? Sais-tu ce que m'a dit le docteur ?_

_- Non, je n 'étais pas de service quand il est venu. _

_- Il m'a dit … que … Eléa, je suis enceinte._

_- Oh Mon Dieu ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Sibel … tu ne peux pas … il doit y avoir une autre explication … quelque chose …_

_- Ce n'est pas le pire._

_- Ca existe, pire que ça ?_

_- Geoffroy-Théodore n'est pas le père._

_- On est perdus. Tous. Toi, moi, le père. _

_- Geoffroy-Théodore n'est pas sensé savoir qu'il n'est pas le père. Je suis enceinte de deux mois et cela fait deux mois qu'il est parti. Il n'est pas sensé savoir que je ne me sens pas un devoir de fidélité envers lui._

_- Et qu'en dit le père ?_

_- Il ne le sait pas. Tu le connais comme moi, je ne sais pas comment il réagira. _

_- Et pour le bébé ? Que vas-tu faire ?_

_- Je vais le garder. Je ne peux pas avorter, Geoffroy-Théodore le saurait. Et je ne veux pas qu'il soit donné à des précepteurs dès la naissance, ce qui fait qu'il restera au pavillon avec moi. Je l'élèverai seule ici. _

_- Le maître va être content. Il rêve depuis longtemps d'un enfant de toi. Tu consolides ta place de favorite et tu t'amènes les bonnes grâces du maître. Enfin, s'il n'apprend pas l'identité du père de l'enfant. Tu ferais mieux de le prévenir, celui-ci, ou il fera une bêtise._

_- Va me le chercher, alors. Dis que je le demande car j'ai vu des traces de pas dans le domaine qui ne ressemblent pas aux chaussures que l'on porte ici ou une bêtise de ce style. Il se doit de venir aussitôt.»_

Eléa sort. Sibel s'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé. Des larmes s'accumulent au coin de ses yeux, mais ne tombent pas.

_«C'est une catastrophe.»_

_Geoffroy-Théodore va et vient dans une pièce. Eléa passe en coup de vent et fonce dans les cuisines. Il l'arrête quand elle repasse devant lui. _

_«- Alors ?_

_- Laissez-moi y aller, c'est urgent !_

_- Répond !_

_- Ca se passe comme un accouchement. Maintenant, laissez-moi passer !»_

_Il la lâche et elle se précipite dans la chambre._

_Sibel est assoupie dans son lit. A côté d'elle repose un bébé. Elle se réveille quand Geoffroy-Théodore entre. Elle est en sueur et semble exténuée. Elle s'assoit sur son lit et prend le bébé._

_«-Geoffroy-Théodore, voici mon fils. Il s'appelle Lénaïc. _

_- Mon fils … Il est magnifique. Comment l'as-tu appelé ?_

_- Lénaïc. Il est de tradition dans la famille que les mères choisissent le prénom de leur enfant. _

_- Il en sera ainsi. Dors, Sibel, repose-toi. Je suis fier de toi.» _

_Sibel repose son fils à côté d'elle et se recouche de manière à pouvoir voir son fils. _

_Geoffroy-Théodore, Lénaïc dans ses bras, est en face d'Axel, le chef de la garde. _

_«- Tu as bien compris, Axel ? Je veux que la garde soit doublée autour de cette maison. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon fils, je t'en tiendrai pour responsable._

_- Je protégerai cet enfant, maître. _

_- Bien. Je te laisse avec Sibel pour les mesures à prendre. Elle n'aime pas trop se sentir observée.»_

_Geoffroy-Théodore sort. Axel se précipite vers la jeune fille et son bébé. Il l'embrasse rapidement et prend l'enfant dans ses bras._

_«- J'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais. Alors voici mon fils …_

_- Voici Lénaïc. Lénaïc, voici ton père, le vrai. N'écoute pas ce que dit l'autre, ce ne sont que des idioties. _

_- Mon amour, il est magnifique. Il te ressemblera. _

_- Il a tes yeux. _

_- Ton visage, ta bouche, tes joues. Il sera aussi beau que sa mère. _

_- Nous ne pourrons pas l'élever ensemble avant un moment. _

_- Je sais. Il faut d'abord que tu récupères toute ton énergie. Ensuite, on avisera. Eléa devrait pouvoir nous aider. Et je peux facilement vous faire éviter la garde. _

_- Et toi ? _

_- Je peux vous rejoindre plus tard. _

_- Non ! Tu dois partir avec nous !_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur, nous trouverons une solution. Il faut que tu te reposes. Je dois y aller.»_

_Ils se séparent sur un dernier baiser._

_Sibel et Eléa courent. Toutes les deux sont revêtues de combinaisons moulantes. Eléa a Lénaïc sur son dos. Elles suivent le même chemin que celui qu'avait pris Sibel des années plus tôt. Derrière elles, des chiens aboient, des sifflements retentissent. Sibel s'arrête et regarde Eléa._

_«- Pars à droite. Mon frère est passé par là il y a des années pour partir, et personne n'a jamais su comment il a fait, mais il y a un trou dans le grillage à un kilomètre. Fonce vers le village, et téléphone au 568-951-324. Tu demanderas à Dorian de venir vous chercher toi et Lénaïc. Demande-lui en mon nom. Tu as compris ?_

_- Et toi ? Tu ne vas pas rester là, quand même ? Lénaïc n'a que dix mois !»_

_Sibel sort un couteau suisse de sa poche et s'entaille l'épaule._

_«- Les chiens aiment l'odeur du sang. Je vais les attirer. Toi, tu t'en vas avec Lénaïc. _

_- Je ne te laisse pas !_

_- Tu n'as pas le choix !_

_- On a toujours le choix ! C'est toi qui l'a dit ! _

_- Eléa, je t'en prie … sauve mon fils._

_- Sibel …_

_- Je pourrai toujours m'enfuir avec Axel à un moment ou un autre, mais maintenant que Geoffroy-Théodore sait que Lénaïc n'est pas son fils, il va vouloir le tuer. _

_- Tu risques aussi beaucoup ! _

_- Il m'aime. Il ne me fera pas mourir. _

_- Et Axel ? _

_- Il n'était pas là et je n'ai pas donné son nom. Geoffroy-Théodore sait juste qu'il n'est pas le père biologique. Il ne risque rien. Les voilà. Pars ! Tu te rappelles le numéro ?_

_- 568-951-324. Sibel … rejoins-nous vite._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas.»_

Eléa s'enfuit en courant. Sibel regarde la tache carmine qu'a formé son sang et se remet à courir du côté opposé. Elle atteint rapidement l'endroit où elle s'était fait rattraper quatorze ans auparavant et le dépasse. Une balle siffle à son oreille. Une autre l'atteint à l'épaule, la faisant trébucher. Elle s'affale par terre. Les chiens arrivent et lui tournent autour, prêts à lui sauter dessus. Elle les observe, prête à les frapper pour se défendre, mais ils sont rappelés par les gardes qui arrivent. Comme une scène qui se répète, ils la traînent par son bras blessé jusqu'à la maison principale.

La dernière scène que les chevaliers voient dans le miroir avant que celui-ci ne reprenne son aspect originel est la scène où Sibel se fait punir (bien qu'encore une fois, le visage de Sibel ne soit pas montré) et son sauvetage par Camus.

«- Bien, conclu Sibel, maintenant que vous savez, vous allez m'oublier.

- Tu n'as pas tout dit, la contre Eléa.

- Il ne me semble pas avoir oublié quelque chose.

- Tu as oublié le voile. Ils savent maintenant que tu l'as depuis tes cinq ans –ça fait déjà dix-sept ans, tu te rends compte ?-, mais ils ne savent pas pourquoi. Tu pourrais leur montrer ton visage, qu'ils comprennent.

- Eléa !

- Une fois, Sibel, rien qu'une fois. Montre-leur ce visage pour lequel Manuela a donné sa vie, ce visage que toutes ont envié au harem quand elles l'ont vu, ce visage que le maître a chéri plus que tout pendant des années. Juste une fois, s'il te plait, Sibel. Ils ne pourraient pas comprendre autrement. Ils ne sont jamais passés par là.»

Sibel lève lentement les bras et, sous le regard approbateur d'Eléa qu'elle ne lâche pas des yeux, enlève doucement son voile. Les chevaliers ne peuvent s'empêcher de retenir leur respiration à sa vue.


	11. là où il y a un tatouage

POV Aiola 

Elle est … parfaite. Magnifique. Sublime. Féerique. Irréelle. J'en reste ahuri sur ma chaise. Moi qui ai si longtemps attendu ce moment, je ne peux plus faire un geste.

Le visage de Sibel est … parfait. Ovale, une peau d'albâtre, des traits fins, un petit nez droit, des lèvres roses. Elle a des boucles d'oreilles pendantes en forme de soleil. Ses yeux ne quittent pas ceux d'Eléa, qui lui sourit gentiment. Après un instant d'hésitation, Sibel lui répond, et tout son visage s'en trouve transformé, devient encore plus beau si c'est possible.

La seule chose qui m'interloque est ce tatouage qu'elle a au coin de l'œil droit. Il y a un saphir pastiche correspondant à la couleur de ses yeux et une larme argentée. Non pas que ça ne lui aille pas, mais elle n'est pas du genre à passer trois heures à s'occuper d'un soin que personne ne voit.

Elle se tourne enfin vers nous, plutôt vers Camus. Celui-ci s'approche et passe son doigt sur la larme argentée.

«- Tu en as un de plus que la dernière fois que j'ai vu ton visage.

- Je l'ai demandé. Je voulais qu'il n'oublie pas que je n'étais pas heureuse.

- Il n'a jamais du le comprendre. Je le tuerai.

- Cela ne résoudra rien.» Elle appuie sa joue contre la main de Camus. «Il aurait voulu que j'en mette plus.

- Encore pire que ce que je pensais.

- Mais je lui ai dit que je me tuerai plutôt que de porter plusieurs pierres.

- Le saphir est déjà de trop, et la larme n'aurait jamais du exister.

- Attendez, intervient Mu, comment ça, le saphir ? Ce n'est qu'un pastiche, non ?

- Non Mu, répond Sibel en le regardant gentiment, c'est un vrai. Tout comme la larme est d'argent.

- Mais … ça ne se fait pas … je veux dire … tu n'es pas une poupée … Et tu n'avais pas besoin d'une pierre précieuse … mon Dieu, mais comment … ?

- La pierre a été mise quand j'avais cinq ans. C'est à partir de là que j'ai commencé à porter mon voile. Il l'a fait mettre si tôt pour que mon visage, en grandissant, l'intègre à ses transformations. J'ai fait moi-même ajouter la larme en argent quand j'avais douze ans, après un épisode particulièrement déplaisant.

- De quelle manière ? demandé-je. Comment peut-on faire intégrer une pierre précieuse à un organisme ?

- Il trouvait les pierres principalement en Afrique ou en Amérique du Sud. Il ne les achetait pas très chères et les faisait travailler en Europe. Il les ramenait ensuite au domaine. Seules ses préférées en avaient. Certaines en avaient le visage couvert. Vous avez du en voir pendant la séquence, mais vous ne devez pas y avoir prêté particulièrement attention ou vous avez cru à du maquillage ou un quelconque produit.

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question.»

Avant de répondre, elle reprend son voile et le remet.

«- Ils commencent par t'attacher à une table d'opération. Ensuite, ils te préviennent que ça risque de faire mal et que la douleur perdurera pendant près de trois semaines. Ils prennent la pierre et te la fixe sur le visage, je ne peux pas te dire comment. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'à ce moment, tu hurles de douleur car c'est insupportable. Tu espères t'évanouir, mais tu ne peux pas, car la douleur t'éveillerait aussitôt. Une fois la pierre fixée, ils appliquent de l'eau froide en grande quantité dessus et te passent un baume pour réduire la douleur. Réponse satisfaisante ?

- Et la larme ?

- Ils délimitent la surface à argenter. Ils font fondre de l'argent et le font couler dans la délimitation. Ils ne t'ont évidemment pas anesthésié, ce ne serait pas assez drôle.

- Comment peut-on en arriver là ? demande Saga.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de le demander, moi je n'ai que subi. Maintenant, adieu, j'ai tout dit.»

Elle quitte la salle sans que personne ne la retienne, étant tous horrifiés et stupéfaits de ce qu'elle vient d'avouer. Eléa est sortie avec elle. Je ne comprends pas : Sibel n'avait pas besoin de pierre précieuse pour rehausser sa beauté, Mu l'a dit tout à l'heure, alors pourquoi a t-elle un saphir ? Et de quel événement déplaisant parle t-elle ? il y a encore tellement de mystère avec elle …


	12. là où elle fait face

Sibel descend rapidement les marches qui la ramènent aux arènes, Eléa à sa suite. Elle récupère Lénaïc, qui joue avec Shunrei, Miho et Seïka, et prend la route des limites du Sanctuaire. Aux portes, elle se tourne vers Eléa. Celle-ci lui sourit gentiment.

«- Je suis fière de toi. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis fière.

- Prends soin de mon frère, Eléa. Occupe-toi de le caser avec Seïka. Vu la scène qu'elle m'a faite quand je lui ai dit que je repartais déjà, je sais qu'elle rendra mon frère heureux. Préviens-la simplement de ma part …

- Comme tu as prévenu Mu ?

- On ne sait jamais. Au moins, il est prévenu.

- Nous voulons nous marier. Tu seras mon témoin ?

- Avec plaisir. Je reviendrai en Grèce pour ton mariage.

- Je sens que je vais l'organiser très vite, ce mariage … rit Eléa.

- A bientôt, alors. Prends soin de toi.

- Toi aussi, prends soin de vous deux.»

Eléa regarde Sibel prendre la route d'Athènes. Elles est satisfaite et triste à la fois. Satisfaite, car Sibel a finalement affronté son passé. Triste de la voir repartir aussitôt. Elle soupire et remonte vers la grande salle, rencontrant au passage la moitié des chevaliers qui se sont ressaisis et cherchent Sibel. Elle leur sourit bravement et les prévient que leurs recherches ne mèneront à rien.

Un mois avant le mariage d'Aiola et Marine, le téléphone sonne dans le temple de Camus. Celui-ci absent, c'est Ayoros, qui passe au moment là dans le temple, qui répond.

«- Allô ?

- Dorian ?»

Le cœur d'Ayoros manque un battement en reconnaissant la voix.

«- Non, Ayoros à l'appareil. Je peux t'aider, Sibel ?

- Oui, s'il te plait. Dis … dis à Dorian … de venir chercher Lénaïc … le plus rapidement possible. S'il te plait.

- Je lui dirai, mais où doit-il aller ?

- Là où tout a commencé.

- Où étais-tu, Sibel ? On s'inquiétait pour toi.

- Au revoir Ayoros.»

Et elle raccroche. Ayoros regarde le téléphone pendant une minute avant de se précipiter dans le temple de Milo, où Camus a été invité à boire un café. Le temps de lui expliquer clairement la situation, et Camus sort précipitamment du temple. Il court aux portes du Sanctuaire et se téléporte aussitôt.

Les autres restent là, à regarder l'endroit où il a disparu, inquiets.

Camus arrive "chez eux", dans la maison où ils ont passés la première partie de leur enfance. Lénaïc est là, dans la chambre, dormant tranquillement. Pas de trace de Sibel. Il regarde partout avant de réveiller le petit.

Une fois réveillé, celui-ci réclame un câlin -que Camus lui donne du bout des bras- et explique ce qui s'est passé.

«- Maman, elle a dit que tu allais venir me chercher, que je devais pas avoir peur. Alors j'ai dormi, parce que j'étais fatigué. Et tu étais là quand je me suis réveillé. Maman, elle avait raison !

- Et tu sais où elle est ?

- Non, elle a pas dit. Dis, oncle Dorian, c'est quoi une "aurora exécution" ?

- Qui t'en a parlé ?

- Maman a dit que tu savais, et elle se demandait comment tu faisais. Mais elle a dit qu'elle avait laissé l'idée, parce qu'elle ne savait pas le faire.

- Elle voulait faire quoi, avec l'aurora exécution ? Tu le sais ?

- Elle parlait d'un monsieur qu'elle devait aller voir. Elle disait que tous les deux vous le connaissiez.

- Ecoute, je vais t'amener au Sanctuaire, voir Eléa et Celiano, d'accord ? Et après, j'irai chercher ta maman.

- On va voir Celiano ? Et Eléa ?

- Oui. Accroche-toi à moi.»

Camus prend le jeune dans ses bras et se téléporte dans les arènes. Il laisse Lénaïc à Eléa, tout en lui résumant rapidement ce qu'il sait, et s'apprête à repartir quand elle lui attrape le bras.

«- Tu crois qu'elle est allée où ?

- Elle y est repartie.

- Oh mon Dieu … Ramène-la vite, Dorian !»

Il hoche la tête et se téléporte dans la cour du pavillon de jade, à l'endroit exact où il s'était téléporté des mois auparavant. Il entre rapidement dans le pavillon et voit les occupantes regroupées en cercle autour de deux personnes. En jouant des coudes, il parvient à l'intérieur du cercle.

Sibel est au centre, entourée par des gardes. Geoffroy-Théodore la regarde, ahuri. Après plusieurs essais, il parvient à prendre la parole.

«- Tu … tu QUOI ?

- Je te pardonne. Tout. Ces années de souffrance, le meurtre de celui que j'aimais, la manière dont tu l'as traité, la manière dont tu voulais faire tuer mon fils, les coups que j'ai pris, la vie que j'aurais voulu avoir. Je te pardonne. Je tenais à te le dire avant de partir définitivement.

- Je ne t'ai jamais fait aucun mal. Je t'ai nourrie, logée, tu avais les plus beaux habits. Que demandais-tu de plus ?

- Aimer par moi-même, sortir du domaine. J'aurais aimé … ne jamais être violée pendant si longtemps, ne pas avoir à supporter la souffrance de celles et ceux qui te déplaisaient, pouvoir les sauver, faire s'enfuir tous les autres … Mais je te l'ai dit, je te pardonne. Adieu, maintenant.

- Attends ! Ne pars pas ! Tu me manques tellement ! Reste ici ! Je ferai libérer les autres, je ne tuerai plus personne, je te le promets. Mais reste. Je t'en supplie. Au moins pour t'assurer que je tiens parole.

- Je ne peux pas rester. J'ai promis à mon fils que je ne tarderai pas à rentrer. Et je tiens les promesses que je fais à mon fils.

- Tu l'aimes donc plus que moi ?

- Il est mon fils. Je l'ai porté, je l'ai nourri, je l'ai vu grandir. Je l'ai vu apprendre à rire loin d'ici, à jouer avec des autres enfants, je l'ai vu se faire un ami auquel je n'hésiterai pas à lui en laisser la garde s'il le fallait. Il est la trace qu'il me reste que j'ai aimé un homme, dernier témoignage que tout n'est jamais complètement désespéré.»

Elle se détourne et s'approche du cercle. Celui-ci se fend devant elle. Une jeune fille blonde la regarde stupéfaite.

«- Tu es folle ! Tu es prête à refuser la vie que le maître t'offre pour un gamin ! Tu es belle, bon sang ! Belle à en mourir, profites-en !

- Belle … Mais à quoi m'a servi ma beauté ? A cause d'elle, je me suis fait enfermer pendant seize ans dans ce domaine, et violer pendant neuf ans. A cause d'elle des pierres m'ont été incrustée dans la peau, une interdiction d'enlever ce voile m'a été imposée ! Malgré ma beauté, je n'ai pas pu aider tous ceux qui mourraient sous mes yeux, ceux qui ont essayé de s'enfuir et se sont fait rattraper, je n'ai pas pu éviter des punitions absurdes. Alors réponds-moi, jeune fille : à quoi sert d'être belle et d'avoir la place de favorite si on ne peut pas aider les autres ? La beauté peut-elle remplacer la liberté ?»

La jeune fille avait baissé la tête un peu plus à chaque mot. Elle ne répond pas à la dernière question. Sibel l'écarte et sort du cercle. Elle regarde Dorian, appuyé au chambranle de la porte. Il lui sourit. Elle prend sa main.

«- Ramène-moi à mon fils, s'il te plait.»

Et sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance, ils se volatilisent, se téléportant vers le Sanctuaire.


	13. là où il y a des mariages

Dès qu'ils atteignent le Sanctuaire, Sibel s'évanouit. Camus la ramène à son temple et l'installe dans sa chambre. Les autres chevaliers arrivent et l'interrogent du regard.

«- Elle va bien. Seulement le contrecoup.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demande Aldébaran.

- Demande ça à ceux qui ont tout vu, lance Camus sarcastiquement.

- Ils sont beaucoup ?

- Au moins la moitié des chevaliers d'or et trois chevaliers divins. Sans compter Athéna, Flamme, Seïka, Miho et Eléa.

- Arrête de cacher à quel point tu es fier d'elle, l'interrompt Eléa.

- Je ne le cache pas. Elle a parfaitement remis ce vieux débris et cette stupide fille à leurs places. Et elle va revivre. Elle va se nourrir correctement, dormir un peu plus, recommencer à s'occuper de son fils. Elle enlèvera peut être ce voile, aussi.

- Alors explique-leur ce qui s'est passé, toi qui y étais, toi qui y est retourné pour elle.

- Allez voir le miroir de Mu, il devrait vous aider, puisque c'est grâce à lui qu'ils ont vu ce qui se passait. Moi je la veille.»

Tout ce petit monde parti pour la grande salle, Camus s'assoit à côté du lit de Sibel. Il la regarde longtemps, puis soupire.

«- Qui as-tu choisi d'aimer, petite sœur ? Pour qui as-tu fait tout cela ?

- Mon fils. Mon frère. Mes amis. Moi. Et quelqu'un que tu estimes.

- Plus très longtemps si j'apprends qui c'est.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne sauras pas.» Sibel ouvre les yeux. «Merci d'être venu me chercher.

- Un vrai plaisir.

- Dis, Dorian, à quoi sert la beauté ?

- A faire croire aux hommes qu'ils peuvent tout posséder.

- Je me disais aussi.

- La tienne est encore pire, car elle n'a pas d'équivalent.

- J'ai décidé de revenir habiter ici. On gardera la maison en Bretagne pour les vacances.

- Bien. Repose-toi, maintenant.

- Oui grand frère.

- Sibel … je suis fier de toi.

- Merci.»

Sibel s'endort à ces mots.

Le jour du mariage, Sibel est avec Marine pour l'aider à se préparer. Elles discutent gaiement, tandis que Sibel coiffe les cheveux de Marine. Celle-ci s'est décidée à enlever son masque pour la journée. Enfin prêtes, elles sortent de la salle. Athéna les attend avec les autres filles, toutes habillées d'une légère robe blanche. Les filles encerclent Marine et commencent à descendre. Avant de rentrer dans le temple du lion, Sibel et Eléa les arrêtent et les regardent en souriant.

«- Nous voulons vous annoncer quelque chose, commence Eléa.

- Nous avons reçu une demande que nous allons accepter, continue Sibel.

- Nous allons nous marier, terminent-elles en cœur.»

Grands cris de surprise des filles. Félicitations. Etreintes. Et Ayoros qui sort du temple, inquiet.

«- Dites, les filles, Aiola est persuadé que Marine a changé d'avis pour le mariage, on vous entend crier de l'intérieur, et ça fait bien dix minutes que vous devriez être à l'intérieur, alors rentrez, s'il vous plait, ou Aiola ne va pas arrêter de stresser.»

Toujours riantes, elles entrent et la cérémonie commence.

Au banquet, Ayoros porte un toast. Camus se lève à la fin et regarde les chevaliers en souriant.

«- Grande nouvelle aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez trinquer. Je me marie. Eléa se marie. Ma sœur se marie.»

Tous les visages se tournent vers Sibel. Celle-ci trouve le verre de son frère très intéressant tout d'un coup. Le moment de surprise passé, Aiola se rue sur elle avec un cri de triomphe avant de la faire voler dans les airs. Tous les autres chevaliers applaudissent. Sibel regarde l'assistance et voit un regard rempli de tellement de joie qu'elle ne regrette pas d'avoir accepté. Elle se précipite ensuite vers Eléa pour la serrer dans ses bras, poussant Milo qui râlait qu'il aurait du savoir avant et se plaindre du manque de confiance de sa sœur. Elle étreint ensuite son frère brièvement.

«- Mais … qui sont les autres partis ?» demande Seiya, faisant rire les autres.

Eléa s'avance vers Mu et lui fait une bise sur la joue. Camus enlace Seïka par la taille. Sibel continue de passer à côté de chaque table. Après avoir fait le tour de chaque table, elle s'assoit à côté de Celiano et lui prend la main.

Les chevaliers restent interdits devant les partenaires que les français ont choisis. Le calme Camus n'a pas l'air d'aller avec l'énergique Seïka, Et Sibel a l'air féerique face à la force brute qu'est Masque de Mort. Mu se met à rire au bout d'un moment.

«- Seïka, Celiano, je vais vous dire exactement ce que m'a dit Sibel quand je me suis mis avec Eléa : prenez soin d'eux, et si un jour vous leur faites du mal, vous aurez des problèmes de santé importants, j'y veillerai personnellement.»

Camus sourit à cette réplique, Eléa éclate de rire, Celiano et Seïka hochent la tête. La fête reprend, d'autant plus joyeuse.


	14. épilogue

«- Dis, grand-mère, comment tu l'as aimé grand-père ?»

La question vient d'une petite fille de six ans, aux yeux saphirs et aux cheveux noirs bleutés. Une vieille femme aux cheveux noirs bleutés parsemés de fils blancs et aux yeux saphirs lui répond. Elle a deux étranges tatouages sur la joue : un saphir au coin de l'œil et une larme d'argent juste en dessous.

«- Je t'ai déjà raconté quand je suis rentrée au Sanctuaire, n'est ce pas ? Eh bien ton grand-père montait chaque jour pour s'occuper de ton papa, qui était encore petit. Il venait depuis le début, et c'est comme ça qu'on a commencé à parler. On s'est vu plus souvent, on s'est mieux connus. Et la veille du mariage d'Aiola et de Marine, il m'a demandé en mariage. Je ne lui ai pas répondu tout de suite, je lui ai dit que je réfléchirai. C'est oncle Dorian qui l'a annoncé devant tout le monde, même à lui.

- Il le savait pas grand-père, que tu avais dit oui ?

- Non ma chérie, il ne le savait pas. Je ne lui avais pas donné de réponse. Je voulais que ce soit mon frère qui le fasse. Pour montrer à ton grand-père que la famille était d'accord.

- Et tu l'as aimé parce qu'il était beau ou gentil ? Et pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?

- Je savais qu'il s'occuperait bien de ton papa. Il était gentil, même s'il essayait de faire peur aux gens la première fois qu'il les voyait. Et il était là quand j'ai pleuré le papa de ton papa.

- Mais Eléa elle dit que tu l'as pas pleuré.

- Je l'ai pleuré une après-midi. Ton papa faisait la sieste à l'intérieur et ton grand-père était là. J'ai pensé à beaucoup de choses tristes et je me suis mise à pleurer. Il a eu peur sur le moment, et puis il m'a laissé continuer de pleurer pendant longtemps.

- Et vous vous êtes mariés le même jour qu'Eléa, Mu, onc' Dorian et tante Seïka ! annonce fièrement la petite fille.

«- Exactement, sourit la vieille femme. Je crois que le petit Eccelino arrive pour jouer avec toi. Va vite le rejoindre.»

La fille de Lénaïc descend en courant la colline où s'est installé le couple quand Celiano a donné son armure à un autre chevalier. Quinze maisons semblables sont autour, où tous se sont installés pour rester prêts des autres. Seuls Athéna et Seiya sont restés au Sanctuaire, Athéna ne pouvant le quitter trop souvent, bien que le village d'or, comme il est surnommé par le Sanctuaire, ne soit pas loin.

Sibel s'avance sur le bord de la terrasse. Elle voit sa petite fille rejoindre le petit-fils d'Ikki et Miho et tous les deux courir vers le Sanctuaire. Un bras l'enlace, et son mari la serre contre lui. Elle sourit répond à l'étreinte. Elle repense à ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'elle s'est mariée à cet homme qu'elle aime depuis si longtemps. Soixante ans de bonheur, de rire, de colères quelquefois, d'amitié. Cinq beaux enfants : Lénaïc, Axel, Sylphide et les jumeaux Eterio et Enes. Des amis qui ne la quittent pas et qui sont à côté de chez elle. Le voile qu'elle a enlevé définitivement cinquante ans auparavant.

Elle se retourne et embrasse tendrement son mari. Elle pose sa tête contre son torse.

«- Nous avons eu une bonne vie ensemble, mon mari. Crois-tu que nos enfants auront la même ?

- Si tu ne tiens compte que de la période après notre mariage, alors oui, nous avons été chanceux. Et nos enfants construiront la vie qu'ils voudront mener.»

Ils restent là, enlacés, jusqu'à ce qu'Aiola arrive et leur rappelle qu'il est temps de venir chez lui fêter l'anniversaire de ses soixante et un an de mariage avec Marine. Ils sourient et, main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers chez Aiola.


End file.
